Child's Mind
by Rushisu
Summary: It has been 3 months since Anna and Lloyd died and Yuan is worried about Kratos. He want to help him because he loves Kratos. Then Yuan got an really stupid idea...It's so stupid that it could work! YuanKratos
1. Chapter 1

**Child Mind**

**Chapter 1. **I want to help you (prologue)

Wow this is a first time when I write comedy. I am not really good at it but now I am going to try! I hope you like it.

Dunno were I got this idea...

Well whatever... **ENJOY!!**

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), OCC, maybe mild cursing....

**Pairings: **YuanKratos

_**I do not own nothing!**_

It has been 3 months since Anna and Lloyd died.

Yuan was worried by his friend condition. Kratos has been depressed and Yuan was worried what he would do if someone would leave him alone in somewhere. Yuan followed him to everywhere even thought he knew that Kratos was really irritated because of this. And so at one day in the Luin...

"_Why don't you leave me alone?!" Kratos yelled to his friend._

"_Because I'm worried about you!"_

"_Well I don't need someone to babysit me! Leave. Me. ALONE!" People stared at them but they didn't care._

_Yuan crossed his arms. "No I don't. Not in your condition."_

_Kratos glared at him. "Yuan. I have lost those who I have loved the most. I thought that you would understand. You lost your fiancée right? The one who you hold dear..." And then Kratos leaved._

_Yuan stopped. Those words were like a punch on Yuan's face. No one but he and Martel knew what had happened._

_Sure Yuan loved Martel but not as a lover. She had been like a mother or a sister to him. He didn't knew how Martel had loved him._

_She had been the one who proposed. Yuan had been confused. There had been a war and all. So Yuan approved the propose. He didn't want to make Martel sad._

_Mithos had told to him and Kratos that Martel had been fall in love to a human and when she told her feelings to him, the boy had told her that he would never love a filthy half'-elf. Martel had been so depressed that she had even committed a suicide._

_Yuan had known that the engagement had been a big mistake._

_Because he was already in love. He loved Kratos. But he knew that he can't have Kratos. He loved him even when Kratos told him about Anna and Lloyd._

After that day Yuan didn't follow Kratos anymore. He didn't want that Kratos'd hate him. And Yuan was busy with renegades. But in the renegades base all what he thought was Kratos. Nobody except Botta knew about his crush. Yuan could tell everything to Botta. Botta even knew about the truth of his and Martel's engagement.

"...Sir what are you doing here at three o'clock?" Yuan looked at him.

"I didn't have anything else to do...What are **you** doing here?" Botta sighed.

"Sir...I live here remember? You picked me onto a street before I became a renegade." They were a quiet from some time until Botta spoke again.

"This is about Kratos isn't it?" Yuan sighed. Unfortunately Botta wasn't naive. He nodded his head.

"Yes...His wife and 3 years old son are dead. His wife turned into a monster and she beg that Kratos could kill her. She and their son - Lloyd fell onto a climb. Nobody found Lloyd so they believe a monster ate him. Fuck I'm so worried about Kratos Botta! What if he wants to join her wife and Lloyd? What I do then? I have known him 4,000 years and I hadn't never see him like this!" Yuan felt like he could cry.

"Shit thats horrible...Even thought that he belongs to Cruxis...And his son was so young..." Botta was speechless.

"I-I want to help him... But how? I want to see his smile again..." Tears were falling on Yuan's cheeks.

Then he got an idea. It was so stupid that it would even work. And it was really risky...He would get Kratos happy or Kratos will kill him. And would lost his mental health by doing this...

Yuan turned to Botta.

"I have an idea." He whispered his idea in Botta's ear. Botta's eyes widened.

"That must be a craziest idea what I have heard."

"..."

Botta was quiet from some time until he signed and watch in Yuan's eyes.

"You must really love him don't you?"

"I love him from the bottom of my heart."

What is that crazy idea...Tehehhee it is really really stupid believe me. This kinda a short but whatever.

_**R&R Please?**_


	2. The transformation I

**Child Mind**

**Chapter 2**. The Transformation I Beginning

Yay another chapter! This is not very long again huh? In this chapter do we find out what is Yuan's crazy idea? Read it to find out!!!

Oh and if there is any mistake in my text, then please will you tell me? My English is not so good....

**I do not own Tales of symphonia!**

"_Something is wrong. I can smell it._" Kratos thought. He hoped that it's not something bad.

"I highly doubt that I can handle some bad news now...This last 3 months has been like hell." Kratos talked to himself. He had lost everything. His wife and their beautiful son. They were both dead. There was nothing that he would do. Nobody couldn't know how much this hurts.

Well...Except Yuan. He had lost his fiancée...

Yuan and Martel...Kratos remembered when they told him about their engagement. It hurt so much. Why? Even Kratos didn't know the answer.

Talking about Yuan...He had been acting weird a pass two days. Maybe it was because them 'fight'? No it can't be. Kratos knew Yuan. It was nothing like him. Yuan has been avoided Kratos. And Kratos overheard when Yuan was talking to himself. Yeah, it was nothing like Yuan.

Wait...Why he was worried about Yuan anyway? Kratos wanted to be alone anyway.

He should be happy when Yuan was not around.

Kratos stopped. He heard something. Someone was coughing like a sick. Kratos turned on a corner.

Yuan was sitting on the floor and looked really sick.

"Yuan what's wrong?" Yuan looked at him.

"I feel funny...Really funny...Fun...." Then he collapsed.

"Yuan! Do you hear me, Yuan?!" Kratos slapped on Yuan's face. There was no response.

"Shit, PRONYMA COME HERE **NOW**!"

"Yes lord Kratos? Is something wron- Oh my Whats wrong with lord Yuan?" A green-haired woman asked.

"I don't know. Take him to his room so I can tell this to Mithos." Pronyma humped and teleported away with Yuan. Kratos ran in to Mithos room. Mithos turned around.

"Oh Kratos. Is something wrong? Did they find your son?" Mithos asked.

"N-No it's something like that! It's about Yuan." Mithos raised his eye browns. "He said that he felt funny and then he just collapsed! I ordered Pronyma to take him into his room." Mithos nodded.

"Well then we must wait to get Pronyma's report about his condition." Mithos sat on his bed.

15 minutes later Pronyma rushed into Mithos' room.

"My lords! You have to see this!" She yelled. Kratos turned to look at Mithos.

"You go first. I'll come later." Mithos said. Kratos nodded and followed Pronyma. Kratos looked Pronyma's expression. Wait...Was she blushing?

"_Hell no...Must be my imagination._" Kratos thought. They stopped at front of Yuan's room. Pronyma opened it.

There was nothing.

"Pronyma...Were is he? If you did something to him then I'll..." Pronyma clapped her hand on Kratos' mouth. They were quiet from some time.

Until...

Kratos heard it. Someone was giggling. The voice came from the closet. Pronyma walked to the front of the closet. She opened it. Kratos walked over there.

He looked in the closet.

And got a shock of his life.

So...Did you get the answer? If you didn't, don't worry! You'll find out it in the next chapter!! The next chapter maybe be short too....SORRY!

_**R&R PLEASE!**_


	3. The Transformation II

**Child Mind**

Chapter 3. Transformation II Complete

Hmm...I wonder how long this might become...I guess that I'll write about 15 chapter. I have written already what will happen in next 4 chapters in my notebook...Yes I write my ideas in my 'FanFiction Notebook'....

I am planning to write my other YuanKratos fanfic! I have written the prologue now! Thought it's not humor fic...I write drama way much better...

And again, if there is any mistake in my text then please tell me about those so I can fix them!

**I do not own Tale of Symphonia!**

First Kratos didn't saw anything. It was too dark. But then something came from the closet.

It was about 3 years old boy. And it was like Yuan's younger version. He had a messy, short blue hair and big green eyes. Kratos looked at the boy's body. Even if he had a really big shirt he saw that the boy was way too skinnier than he should be. The boy smiled.

"You found me!" He giggled. Pronyma blushed again.

"_Maybe she likes cute things. It would explain why she likes Mithos' child form more than his Yggdrasill form...But I don't wonder...That boy is kinda cute...Wait! Did I just thought that this boy is cute?! Hell no!" _At the same time when his mind had a battle, Pronyma talked with that boy.

"So...Do you want to tell me how old you are?" The boy raised his hand.

"I'm thee years old!" Kratos felt the pain in his heart. This boy was the same age as Lloyd.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kratos almost yelled. The boy flinched. But only for a second.

"I'm Yuan!"

Wait a sec..."No way! Pronyma, is this some kind of a joke?!" Kratos turned to look at Pronyma.

"No my lord. That boy really is lord Yuan. When I put him on his bed, he started to shrink and about minute later he was like this. And you can see that he have lord Yuan's skirt." She talked calmly and didn't care the glared what Kratos gave.

"Huh? What does 'lord' mean." Yuan asked. He was ignored. He didn't like that.

"Hey** Grumpy**! What does 'lord' mean?" Kratos looked at him. Pronyma started to laugh.

"Did you call me 'Grumpy'." Kratos glared at him. Yuan nodded.

"Well if you don't mind my lord...It's kinda suits you." Pronyma said at the same time when Yuan started to sing:

"Grumpy Grumpy Grumpy Grumpy!" Kratos started to be angry.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled. Yuan stopped and looked up to see Kratos' face. They stared each other for a minute.

But then...

"WAAHH!" Yuan cried. Tears were falling on his cheeks. Then he ran away.

"Shit..." Kratos muttered.

"If you ask me...You can only blame yourself."

Kratos glared at Pronyma for a last time and then he ran after Yuan.

This day has been like others to Mithos. There was nothing unusual in this day. Well expect that Yuan was sick but it was nothing unusual that somebody is sick.

Until a young toddler crash to he.

"What the..." Mithos stared the toddler. He was like a younger version from Yuan! The toddler sniffed and stared back. His big green eyes were full of tears.

"Who are you?" Mithos asked. The toddler didn't say anything. But a second later Mithos got his answer.

"Yuan I am sorry that I yelled at you! Oh Mithos! "

"Kratos...Are you telling that this boy is Yuan...?" Kratos was quiet from some time until he nodded.

Mithos eyes widened and he turned to stare at Yuan again.

"B-But how?"

"I don't know. Pronyma told to me that Yuan started to shrink when he collapsed."

Then suddenly Yuan hugged Mithos.

"MAMA!" He yelled with a big smile. Mithos' and Kratos' eyes widened. "What did you said?" Mithos asked.

"Mama!" Kratos started to laugh quietly. Mithos glared at him.

"S-Sorry but you got a huge mistake now. I'm a GUY!" Yuan looked him confused. "Mama!" He repeated.

"Well...How about now?" Mithos turned into Yggdrasill. Yuan stared for a moment until...

"DADDY!"

Yggdrasill started to yell like a maniac, Kratos laughed like a lunatic and Yuan giggled like a crazy. Yggdrasill turned into Mithos and casted judgment after Kratos. Kratos dodged it lazily.

"Ooh Mama teach that to me!" Yuan asked. Mithos' face was red because of anger and he started to yell again.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOM GOT IT?!"

"Hehhee...I think I like this kid..." Kratos said. Yuan turned to look at him and said:

"Grumpy!" Kratos shut his mouth and Mithos stopped yelling.

"Yeah me too!" Mithos laughed. Kratos glared at him.

A/N We all love kid Yuan right? This chapter was a little longer than the others...

_**R&R PLEASE OR YOU MAKE YUAN'S CRY!!!**_

(I got a new secret weapon now)


	4. Serious meeting

**Child Mind**

Chapter 4. Serious meeting

I got nothing to say...weird...

Whatever... Here is disclaimer:**Yes I don't own Tales of ****Symphonia.**** Unfortunately Namco owns it.**

And in this chapter there will be much OCC characters! I tried to make them not so out of characters...

Accident Prone: Thank you so much from your help!!!

And if there is some serious mistakes in my text then please tell me!

(I just LOVE the first sentence....)

It had been two hours since Yuan came out from the closet... And still nobody knew how the hell this happened. So Mithos called Kratos and the Five Desians Grand Cardinals in a meeting room to discuss what has happened.

"Should we wait until lord Yuan comes too?" Magnius asked and glared at Pronyma who has started to giggle quietly.

"Umm...That's the problem." Yggdrasill said. Pronyma stopped giggling and Kvar raised his eyebrows.

"Is there something wrong with him?" he asked. Kratos glared at him. Oh boy how he hated this man. But then just after Kvar asked his question, the door opened and Yuan came in.

"DADDY!" Yuan ran over Yggdrasill and hugged him. Yggdrasill's expression was like I'll-kill-you-if-you-laugh. Unfortunately Magnius and Forcystus started to laugh. Kvar was like nothing has happened, Rodyle just stared at Yuan, Pronyma smiled and Kratos humphed.

"I told you to stay in your room!" Kratos said. Yuan who still hugged Yggdrasill stared at Kratos. Kratos saw how Yuan's eyes started to get wet.

"_Oh no...."_

"B-But t-there was s-scary a-and..." Again, Kratos made Yuan cry.

"Whatever Yuan. Nobody is angry." Kratos said quickly.

"Wait...This boy is lord Yuan?!" Rodyle's eyes widened. Kratos nodded.

Forcystus and Magnius laughed even more. "Where is my camera when I need it?" Magnius joked.

"This isn't funny Magnius. Yuan is one of Seraphim. A new Chosen has born and we need everybody to protect her from the renegades!"

"But how did this happen?" Rodyle still stared at Yuan.

"We don't know yet. He just collapsed and then he suddenly started to shrink. And now he is a three year old!"

Rodyle turned to look at Yggdrasill. "What if it's because of his Cruxis Crystal? Maybe it rejuvenated his mana. Maybe somebody had manipulated it."

"Hmm...That´s the best suggestion that we have. But we need him to turn back into his original self. Well we need to find out how!"

"But lord Yggdrasill. We need to watch him too! What if he gets lost or he might kill himself in accident! He is a child now. And children are really curious..." Pronyma said. Everybody started to think. Until Yggdrasill sighed.

"Then we must watch after him."

" I can't be part of this! I have too many dragons in my house! They might eat him." Rodyle shouted. Yggdrasil nodded.

"Hmm...That's right. You don't need to watch over him. Has someone else got some excuse that stopping them watch over Yuan!?"

"He can't watch after Yuan!" Kratos pointed at Kvar.

"And why is that Kratos...?" Yggdrasill turned to look at Kratos' face.

Kratos walked over to Yggdrasill and took Yuan. Then he walked to Kvar and put Yuan into Kvar's lap. There was a long silence in the room. Yuan and Kvar stared at each other.

Until Yuan started to cry.

"**WAAH** **MONSTER**!!" He punched Kvar's hand and fell on the floor. Then he ran over to Kratos.

And hugged him.

"Grumpy help!"

"S-Sure..." Kratos took Yuan in his lap and turned to look at Yggdrasill.

"Because of this."

Kvar humped. Well at least he didn't have to watch over some kid.

"Well then you and Rodyle will try to find out how to cure this..._curse_."

"Meeting is over. I'll tell later who will watch after him and when. Pronyma, you'll watch over him tomorrow."

Pronyma nodded and everybody left.

It was already night. Kratos tried to read a book. He hadn't slept in 4,000 years. It was hard to be an angel.

"_Does Yuan know that he is an angel? What if he tried to sleep?_"

Then after midnight Kratos heard someone sobbing. At it can be only...Kratos opened his door.

"Yuan, what are you doing here?!" Yuan was sitting in front of Kratos' door.

"I had a nightmare and then I couldn't sleep so I tried to find someone..."

Wait..."You had a nightmare!? But how..." Yuan gave him Are-you-an-idiot? Looks. "Come to my room you can tell me about that nightmare."

Yuan sat on Kratos sofa. He didn't have a bed. Then Yuan started to tell him about that dream.

"First there was a burning village. People were screaming a-and some other men who had armors were there and they just laughed!

And then I was in some forest. There were men too. Their did something bad to a green-haired woman! That woman didn't even fight back a-and then one of those men took a knife and hit it in that woman! That woman screamed and those men left. They left that woman alone and then she turned to look at my eyes with hers. After that I was in nowhere. There was so dark and so scary..." Yuan cried.

Kratos was in shock. "_T-Those dream are from a past! The burning village...The Kharlan war! And green-haired woman...Martel..._" Kratos said nothing. Yuan stopped to cry and looked at Kratos.

"Something wrong?" Kratos asked. Yuan looked like he wanted to say something. Then he opened his mouth.

"Can I sleep with you?" Yuan asked. Kratos eyes widened and he felt like he was blushing.

"_Why am I blushing?_ _He's a child! A CHILD! Thought he's one of my oldest friends but that change nothing! Thought he might be cute when he sleep...WAIT, WHAT THE HELL I WAS THINKING? I did __**not**__ thought something like that. Yeah, today had happened so much that even my mind tries to trick me..."_

"S-Sure..." There was a long pause.

"Grumpy...Where is your bed?" Kratos slapped himself mentally.

"Y-you can sleep on the sofa..." Kratos pointed to the sofa. Then he took some covers and threw them to Yuan.

"But then where do you sleep?" Yuan started to look sleepy.

"Don't worry about me. Just try to sleep, okay?" Yuan nodded and closed his eyes.

"Good night Yuan." Kratos smiled.

Kratos finally smiled! Yay! I had sooo much fun when I wrote this.

NEXT TIME: THE DAY WITH PRONYMA!!! (this going to be fun....*evil laugh*)

_**R&R OR YOU MAKE YUAN'S CRY!**_

(Are you ready Yuan)

(Yuan: *eyes are getting wet...*)


	5. Day with Pronyma

**Child's Mind**

Chapter 5. Day with Pronyma

Thank you all who read this! Love you all!

**I do not own Tales of symphonia!**

- - - - - - -

"Lord Kratos have you seen lord Yuan? Today is my turn to watch him...Oh there he is!" Pronyma rush to Yuan who was still sleepy.

"Do you know what we are going to do, Yuan?" Yuan shook his head.

"We are going to... Altamira! Yuan...Do you want to go to an amusement park?"

"What's the amusement park?" Yuan asked. Pronyma laughed and Yuan glared at her. He didn't like that people laugh at him.

"It's a place where you can have fun! So do you want to come?" Yuan nodded his head excitedly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pronyma took Yuan's hand and teleported them into the Altamira.

- - - - - -

"YAY!" Yuan shouted when he ran over a roller coaster. Pronyma watched at him.

"_This is kinda boring..."_ She thought.

"Your son...?" Someone asked at her. She turned around and saw a really handsome man next to her. She blushed.

"N-No! He's my...Friend's kid."

"Then how about a drink, beauty? I'm sure that he's parents take care after him." He smiled. First Pronyma doubted. But then that man smiled at her.

"Okay. Let's go!"

- - - - - -

After the roller coaster Yuan ran over there where Pronyma should be.

"I wanna go into that, aunt Pronyma! Huh...? Where is she?" Yuan turned around but he didn't saw Pronyma. Then he walked into somewhere. Many hours later it started to get dark and Yuan was tired and hungry. Then he dumped into someone.

"Hey watch out! Huh what the...? Hey guys come here! Here's a half-elf!" A teenage boy shouted to his friends. Yuan looked at them. All of them where big and scary.

"What's ya name kiddo?" One of them asked. Yuan didn't say anything.

"Cat got your tongue? Well...Then we must make you talk!" Their boss grabbed Yuan's hand. Yuan was scared. But then someone came there too.

"What are you doing?" A mysterious voice asked.

- - - - - - -

"Mmm... Going to Altamira was a nice idea" Pronyma said to herself. She was back at Vinheim.

"_I think that I have forgot something."_ She thought. Then she saw Kratos who was walking to her.

"Ah lord Kratos. Is something wrong?" She asked. Kratos stared at her. There was a small silence.

"Pronyma...Where is Yuan...?" Kratos asked. Pronyma's eyes widened. Oh shit...

"Umm...You see he is..." And she started to explain.

"YOU DID **WHAT**?!" Kratos shouted when she finished her story. Then Kratos turned around and ran away.

"_This is really bad..." _Pronyma thought.

- - - - - - -

Kratos rushed to Altamira. It was already dark and a night club was open. Kratos went to the amusement park. There were nobody. Well almost.

"GRUMPY!" Yuan rushed over him and hugged him. A young man was standing further.

"Big bro was helping me." Yuan pointed this man. He had short blue hair and blue eyes.

"You know this kid?" He asked. Kratos nodded.

"Thank goddess. I found him being bullied by group of teens. After I saved him he had keep calling me as a 'big bro'. I didn't know what to do with him so I decided that I wait here until someone comes to get him." He explained.

"Thank you umm...?"

"Regal. Regal Bryant." Then Regal turned around and leaved. Yuan waved after him.

"Bye bye big bro!"

"So...Let's go to Vinheim." Kratos teleported them to Vinheim.

- - - - - - - -

Kratos listened how Yggdrasill was yelling to Pronyma.

"Do you understand what would have happened if Kratos wouldn't have gone after Yuan?! I expect more than that from you, Pronyma! As a punishment I'll-"

Kratos went away to look at Yuan. He noticed him at front of Kratos' room.

"What are you doing here?" Kratos asked. Yuan turned to look at him.

"Why those mean boys teased me? They called me something like a filthy half-elf..." Kratos bite his lips.

"D-Don't worry about that. Let's go to sleep, Okay?" Yuan started to smile again.

"Okay!"

- - - - - - - -

A/N: Guess who is going to watch over Yuan next time....?

_**R&R OR YOU MAKE YUAN CRY!**_


	6. Day with Forcystus

**Child's Mind**

Chapter 6. Day with Forcystus

Sorry... No 'Day with Kratos'. I think that I am not going to write it. I'm running out of ideas...

This is favorite chapter...This chapter is so...Weird...?

I am so sorry if there is any mistakes!! Sorry!

Thank you all who read/Review this. Well...**ENJOY!**

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

"Today is your turn to watch over Yuan, Forcystus. I trust that you can take care of him much better than Pronyma." Yggdrasill said.

"You can trust me, lord Yggrasill."

"Fine. You can leave, Forcystus." Forcystus nodded and left.

It has been couple days since Pronyma took Yuan to Altamira. After that incident, Mithos has told that they must keep Yuan in their Human ranches. It wasn't a good idea, but they didn't have any choice.

Forcystus went to Kratos room. Everybody knew that Yuan slept there. Kinda creepy but somehow Yuan always find a way to Kratos' room. Forcystus opened the door.

"Forcystus? What are you doing here?" Kratos asked. He was watching how Yuan drew a pictures.

"Lord Yggdrasill told me that today is my turn to watch over lord Yuan." Yuan raised his head when he heard his name.

"Okay. So where are you going to take him?" Kratos asked.

"Umm...Lord Yggdrasill told me that I must keep him at the Human ranch..." Kratos eyes widened.

"WHAT?" He shouted. Forcystus was a leader of Iselia's Human ranch. It was a same place where Anna and Lloyd had died...

"I don't have any other choice..." Forcystus sighed. He didn't want that some kid was wandering in his ranch. He took Yuan's hand and teleported them to the human ranch.

- - - - - - - - - -

When they arrived to human ranch, they walked into Forcystus office. Forcystus sat on his chair.

"Okay kid. There are some rules what you must follow. Rule one: Do not touch anything without permission. Rule two: Do not eat or drink anything without permission. And rule three: You must always do what I order you to do! Got it?" Yuan just looked around. Then finally he turned to look at Forcystus.

"What´s your name?" He asked.

"Umm...Forcystus."

"For...For...Huh?" Yuan tried to say his name.

"F-o-r-c-y-s-t-u-s. Got it?" Forcystus helped him. Yuan shook his head.

"Too hard. I'll call you...Fossy!" Forcystus opened his mouth.

"Excuse me? Wussy?" He asked. Yuan giggled.

"No...F-o-s-s-y!"

But then, a desian came to the room.

"Sir, You must come here! The prisoners are rebelling again!"

"Great...This is just great..." Forcystus muttered. He turned to look at Yuan.

"You stay here! Got it?" Yuan nodded. Forcystus turned around and was about to leave with desian.

"Bye Fossy!" Forcystus cursed aloud. The desian turned to look at him.

"Don't. Say. A word." Forcystus said evilly and glared at the desian.

- - - - - - - - - -

It has been two hours since Forcystus has left his office and finally he was heading back.

"Well Yuan I hope you hadn't cause anything stupid or something like tha-" Forcystus opened his door and got a nasty shock.

Yuan was gone.

Forcystus cursed loudly. "Okay Forcystus calm down." He said to himself. He took a deep breath and ran away.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So do you understand? You must find this kid! My life depends on it! We **do not **want the same destiny as Pronyma!" All 101 desians shivered. Forcystus clapped his hand.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's find Yuan!"

- - - - - - - -

It has been 15 minutes since Forcystus left his office. Yuan was bored and he walked around the office. Then he noticed an open window. He climbed to the window and jumped. Sadly, he didn't knew that the ranch was build-up next to a rock.

"Aaaahhh Grumpy help me!" Yuan shouted when he was falling into a forest. But the rock wasn't high and Yuan dumped into a soft grass. But Yuan got a nasty wound on his knee. Yuan sobbed quietly. But then he heard voices. Someone was coming. This mysterious person kept himself in shadow so Yuan didn't saw his face.

"Who are you?" Mysterious person asked.

"Y-Yuan..." The person went closer and Yuan saw him. This person was a tiny man with a wild bear.

"Well Yuan...Do you want to come at my place?" Yuan nodded.

"Then follow me."

- - - - - - - -

After a couple of minutes Yuan and the man were standing in front of a wooden house. The man opened a door and they walked into the house.

"Lloyd! We got a company!" The man shouted. Yuan heard steps and suddenly a boy of his age was standing in front of them.

"Hi! My name is Lloyd! What's yours name?" Lloyd asked.

"Y-Yuan..." Yuan answered shyly. Lloyd grinned.

"Hi Yuan! Do you want play with me? Daddy made wooden swords for me!" Yuan nodded and they ran into a Lloyd's room.

- - - - - - - - -

"Sir! We have found lord Yuan's location!" The desian shouted. Forcystus raised his head.

"Really?! Then were is he?" He asked.

"An eye-witness saw him going to a dwarf's house! It's pretty close from here...Do we send some desians to get him?"

"No. The dwarf might attack. Well then...I'll go to get Yuan out of there." The desian's eyes widened .

"B-But sir...He'll recognize you!"

"Then I'll must find a disguised myself."

"Um...Sir. What about yours canon arm...?"

"Damn...Well I'll think about it." Forcystus said and left his office.

- - - - - - - - -

Dirk was sitting on the sofa when somebody knocked on the door. He opened the door and saw a man standing in front of his house. This man was weird. Really weird. He got a eye-patch and a really huge hat. And in his other hand there was a really thick bandage. He had a long cloak too.

"Who are you?" Dirk asked.

"My name is...Fred. Have you seen a young blue-haired half-elf?" 'Fred' asked.

"Yes. I found him at the forest. Do you know him?" Dirk asked. This man was so...Weird.

"Yes. He is my...Cousin's kid. He's name is Yuan."

"Yes it's him. YUAN COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" Dirk shouted. They were quiet from some time.

"So...What happened?" Dirk asked and pointed 'Fred's' arm.

"Oh this? Umm...I spilled a hot oil on it..." 'Fred' laughed.

"...Ouch."

A moment later Yuan and Lloyd came from the back yard.

"Yuan do you know this man?" Yuan stared at 'Fred' for a moment. But then he started to smile.

"Yeah. He is Fossy!" Dirk raised his eyebrows. Lloyd giggled.

"Did he said...Wussy...?" Dirk asked. 'Fred' felt how his cheek were getting red.

"It's just a play between me and him... Yuan let's go!" He and Yuan walked away and Yuan waved to his new friend.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Lord Kratos!" Forcystus shouted. He and Yuan were back at Vinheim.

"Forcystus is something wrong?" Kratos asked. Then Yuan came behind Forcystus and he ran to Kratos.

"Grumpy!"

"Hi Yuan." Kratos smirked. He turned to look at Forcystus.

"Looks like that you didn't lost him. Good job."

"Thank you lord Kratos." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Bye Fossy!" Yuan shouted. Forcystus cursed aloud and started to ran away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what did you do with Forcystus?" Kratos asked in the evening when Yuan started to go to sleep.

"I fell trough a window!" Kratos dropped a book which he was reading.

"You did what?!"

"But after I fell trough the window I met a tiny man! He took me at his house and I played with his son. It was fun but then Fossy came."

"What was that boy's name?" Kratos asked.

"Umm...L-L...Roy!!" Kratos raised his eyebrows.

"Okay Yuan. Time to get some sleep." He said.

"Okay." Yuan closed his eyes. Kratos started to read his book.

"_I almost thought that...No...He is dead..." _Kratos thought and sighed sadly.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I love this chapter! This is my masterpiece.

Next time...Day with Maginus!

_**R&R OR YOU MAKE YUAN CRY!**_


	7. Day with Magnius

**Child's Mind**

Chapter 7. Day with Magnius

This chapter is kinda...lame...Sorry...

Anyway, I got a new story idea! A main pairing will be MithosGenis. So if you want that I start to write it just tell me. I think it's weird that I write fics about a game that is about 4 years old...

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia!**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay brat. Follow me." Magnius and Yuan were in front of Palmacosta's human ranch. Today was Magnius turn to watch over Yuan. Somehow Yggdrasill heard what happened in Iselia's human ranch and he had punished Forcystus.

They went into Magnius` office and Magnius sat on his chair. Yuan looked around.

"Okay brat. Sit down and don't do anything. I'll take a nap." Magnius said and closed his eyes. They were quiet from some time.

After 15 minutes Yuan heard how Magnius snored. He doubted first but he was bored. He sneaked away from the office and ran away.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuan has wandered in the ranch about a hour. There was no desians because they were in Palmacosta. He sat down on the hallway. He didn't hear that someone was behind him.

"I thought that Magnius should watch you." Voice behind Yuan said. Yuan startled and turned around. He saw a man with a blond hair and he had really narrow eyes. Yuan was face to face with a man who had haunted him in his nightmare. Yuan was so shocked that he couldn't move.

"I should have known that Magnius can't even take care of a kid..." Kvar sighed. He observed Yuan's reaction. He was in a bad mood. He hadn't found out any information about the situation what Yuan had. Maybe he could scare that stupid kid somehow. He smirked creepy.

"Wanna come with me?" He said evilly. Yuan's eyes widened and he ran away screaming in horror. Kvar smirked even more and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Umm...Sir. Wake up!" A desian said. Magnius yawned and turned around to glare at the desian.

"Why in the name of Martel did you wake me up!" Magnius shouted. Desian startled.

"Umm...If I remembered correctly, You said that lord Yuan is in here today...We came just a minute ago and...He's not here."

"What are you talking about? He's right next to..." Magnius turned to look around but he didn't see anybody. He cursed aloud and turned to look at the desian.

"Tell everybody that they must help me to search that brat. We **do not **want the same destiny as Pronyma or Forcystus.!" Desians started to shake. Magnius glared at them.

"What are you waiting for?! Get to the work!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Umm...Sir. I have find out were lord Yuan is..." Magnius turned around.

"So were is he?!" Magnius shouted.

"Umm...You should follow me..." Desian said. Desian and Magnius left the office and walked outside of the human ranch. There was many desians and everybody of them stared at the sky.

"Look sir." Desian pointed a roof.

"What in the name of mar-" Magnius saw it. Someone was on the roof. Someone who had a blue-hair. Magnius fell on his knees.

"_No." _He thought.

"NOOOO!!!" Magnius yelled. Yuan heard how Magnius was screaming and he looked down.

"Hi!" Yuan giggled loudly.

"YUAN! COME HERE! **NOW**!!!" Magnius yelled. Yuan stared at him.

"Okay!" Yuan said and jumped off the roof.

"Umm...Sir. I think that this wasn't a good idea..." Desian said. Magnius just stared at Yuan in horror.

But then they all saw them. A lavender wings. Desians and Magnius didn't breath when Yuan flied in the sky. Then he landed on the ground next to Magnius.

"That was fun." He giggled.

Magnius fainted. This was too much for him and to his heart.

- - - - - - - - -

"Lord Kratos, what are you doing here?" Magnius asked. It's has been couple of hours after Yuan's show.

"I came to pick up Yuan. Were is he?" Kratos asked. If Magnius has done the same mistake as Pronyma then...

"He is behind that door." Magnius pointed a door which was behind of Kratos. Kratos opened the door and saw Yuan who was sleeping. But there was something wrong...

"Magnius. Is that a...cage...?" Kratos asked slowly. Magnius gulped.

"Yeah...But forget it! He's safe! And that's the main point."

Kratos walked to Yuan and picked him up.

"Yeah. That's the main point." Kratos teleported him and Yuan's away.

Magnius humped.

"I mean really. What's going on between those two?" He said to himself.

- - - - - - - - - -

I hope that you enjoyed!

Next chapter is kinda...short. So there's going to be a extra fic! It's those 'what if' things. So the question is going to be "What if this fic would be a prequel from the game and Yuan meets Dirk when Lloyd needs the eternal ring?"

_**R&R OR YOU MAKE YUAN CRY**_


	8. Storyteller's story

**Child's Mind **

Chapter 8. Storyteller's story

This chapter is so lame and short so there will be extra fic in the end!

**I do not own Tales of symphonia**

- - - - - - - - - -

"Who is it?" Yggdrasill asked. Somebody walked into his room.

"Oh it's you, Rodyle. Did you come to tell your report." Yggdrasill asked. Rodyle nodded and took his notebook in his hand.

"Yes lord Yggdrasill. I came to tell you what happened in Magnius' ranch." Rodyle started to tell everything what happened in Palmacosta's ranch.

"That lazy cow...And what the hell Kvar did there?! Tell them to come here! I'll punish them both..." Yggdrasill said evilly. Rodyle nodded and walked away.

"Oh wait Rodyle! Tell me how Yuan's rescue mission is going!" Yggdrasill shouted. Rodyle turned around.

"We have gained some information. I heard that there's a rumor that the storyteller knows something."

"Good. Now you can leave."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Later on that day Kratos was standing in front of storyteller's house. He sighed and walked inside.

W-who are you!?" Kratos turned to look at an old man.

"It's not important. Tell me, did somebody come here to ask about how to make people younger with their mana?" The storyteller nodded.

"Yes. There was a man. He had a dark brown hair and beard. I think that he was a half-elf." Kratos raised his eyebrows.

"_Hmm...That's weird."_ Kratos thought.

"Is there some way to cure it?" He asked.

"Yes. But you need really many items to cure it."

"Write a list."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good work Kratos. I send Rodyle and Kvar to found these items. But first...Kvar must have his punishment..." Yggdrasill grinned.

"_Does he know everything?" _Kratos thought. He started to leave the room.

"Wait Kratos. I have a mission for you. " Kratos turned around.

"You see...Renegades have been a quite pain to me. You must find out who is their leader before the next chosen will be killed." Kratos nodded.

"I understand Lord Yggdrasill."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ugh...I hate this chapter...Well now the extra chapter. This is.....

_**What If Dirk recognized Yuan when Lloyd needs the eternal ring?**_

_**(Warnings:**_ Small hint of ZelosLloyd and little spoiler...Maybe?)

"Dad! We need you to make the eternal ring?" Lloyd shouted when he and his 'gang' rushed into Dirk's apartment.

"What! But I don't have any material to make it!" Dirk shouted back.

"You can use these." Kratos said and took somewhere a huge sack. Dirk looked at them for some time.

"Okay gimme a second."

- - - - - - - -

"And...Done!" Dirk took a small ring and gave it to Lloyd.

"Thanks dad! You're the best!"

Dirk didn't look at Lloyd. He stared at Yuan who gulped.

"Have we met somewhere before?" He asked. Yuan shook his head.

"N-no..." Everybody stared at them.

"Umm...Dad. Where would you have seen Yuan?" Dirk raised his eyebrows. Then he remembered something...

"Yuan? Now I know! You're that kid who I found in a forest 15 years ago!" Everybody turned to look at Yuan. There was a long silence.

"What?!"

"Yes it's you! You and Lloyd played with Lloyd's swords until that...What was his name...Oh Fred, came to pick you."

"**What?!"**

Everybody stared at Yuan.

"Do you want to explain?" Zelos smirked. Yuan glared at him.

"Not your business."

"But wait a sec...Yuan is over 4000 years old. And he is renegade leader! So how is it possible that he was a kid 15 years ago?" Genis asked.

"I heard that kid's growing spurt can be a pain of ass." Zelos smirked.

"I said...Not your business." Yuan replied.

"Yes it is. So tell me...How we have played together if you are one of the cruxis?" Lloyd asked.

"Umm...You see..." Yuan started but somebody interrupted him.

"HOLY MARTEL! Weren't you Martel's fiancée?" Raine shouted and Yuan paled even more.

"B-but then she was a..._Pedophile_?! You poor thing!" Colette rushed to Yuan and hugged him.

"Kratos help me!"

Everybody looked at Kratos who was standing in a corner. He eyes were closed and he didn't hear anything. Yuan sighed and walked to him and took headphones out of his ears. Kratos opened his eyes and turned to look at Yuan.

"**Kratos**..." Yuan hissed.

"Y-Yuan. I-I can explain." Kratos tried but Yuan interrupted him.

"Y-You broke the promise! You said that you wouldn't listen Caramelldansen until the world is save!" Yuan started to sob.

"It really was true...That stupid song is more important than me! I-I shouldn't have trusted you! I can't take this anymore! Our thing is do-" Yuan was interrupted by Kratos. They kissed a long and passionate kiss.

"-ne?" Yuan said and blushed.

"Yuan. You are much more important to me than that song. It just that the rhythm is really catchy and it makes me wanna dance but that's not important. I am sorry Yuan. Don't forget that I love you more than anything."

"I-" Yuan started.

"Umm...Guys. Could you do that somewhere else. You got a big audience here." Sheena said. Yuan and Kratos turned to look at them. Everyones eyes were widened and Lloyd's face was pale.

"HOLY MARTEL! DAD, YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GAY?" Lloyd shouted. Dirk turned to look at him.

"What! Who did told you that? I swear Lloyd that it was a one night error! That Altessa guy force me to do it!" Dirk shouted. Everybody turned to look at him. Lloyd's face paled even more.

"Oh you mean you real dad...I think that I should go to do some work.." Dirk ran away.

"Soo...How long you guys have been together?" Zelos asked.

"About 15 years. Just after Lloyd's mother died." Kratos said.

"EXCUSE ME?" Lloyd shouted.

"I-It's not like that! Let me explain."

--------(Because there is some spoiler we just cut this part)--------

"I see. I think that I can accept this relationship..." Lloyd muttered.

"Yay!" Kratos and Yuan shouted and they hugged each other.

"But how two male love each other? Professor always said that only man and woman can love each other." Colette asked. Raine gulped and looked away.

"It is possible. It is..." Zelos told to Colette and he winked to Lloyd who blushed.

"Umm...Guys. Shouldn't we go to get the eternal sword.?" Regal asked.

"Hmm...You're right. C'mon people! Let's go!" Lloyd shouted.

**THE END**

I absolute love that Dirk/Altessa (?) part! I just put some random things at the end because I wanted some hint of ZelosLloyd. And that Caramelldansen was a really random thing too...But it's a classic!!

And next time...Day with our girly fallen hero hersel-err himself!

**Day with Mithos Yggdrasill!!**


	9. Day with Mithos Yggdrasill

**Child's Mind**

Chapter 9. Day with Mithos Yggdrasill

Okay there's going to be 3 more chapters and then we'll see how this is going to end...Then I'll start a new fic!

I started to play ToS again...But now I'll become mean to Colette...*evil grin*

Well...**Enjoy! ** *Go to play ToS*

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Remiel, could you give the report about that new chosen one." Yggdrasill ordered. An angel in front of him nodded.

"Her name is Colette Brunel and she lives in Iselia."

"Iselia?" Yggdrasill asked.

"It is a small village in Sylvarant. Anyway, We made sure that she had her Cruxis Crystal with her when she was born" Yggdrasill nodded.

"Very well Remiel. You can leav-" He interrupted and turned to look at door. A small half-elf came to the meeting room. He ran to Yggdrasill and shouted:

"DADDY!" Yuan hugged him. Remiel raised his eyebrows and laughed quietly. Yggdrasill heard it and glared at Remiel.

"I think that someone is calling my name. I must go. Bye!" Remiel disappeared. Yuan eyes widened.

"Wow! Did you see that daddy? He just disappeared! And he had wings! Was he a bird or a human!? Or was he a human-bird? Or maybe a bird-hum-"

"He was a frigging angel! Are you stupid or something?! And I am** not **your dad! Your mom and dad are** dead**! D-E-A-D! You'll never see them again!!" Yggdrasill shouted. Yuan stared at him until his eyes started to get teary.

"WAAHH! I HATE YOU!!" Yuan ran away screaming. Yggdrasill stood there until he realized what he had done.

"Oh no! What am I going to do? What if Rodyle finds out? I **do not** want the same punishment as Pronyma, Forcystus, Magnius and Kvar!!" He screamed to himself.

"Wait a sec...I am Seraph the leader of the Cruxis, the Desians **and** the church of Martel! I can't have the same punishment as they did! But if Kratos will find out...I'll be so dead" Again he spoke to himself. Then he ran after Yuan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I swear that he ran to this way." _Yggdrasill thought. He noticed an angel who was walking to him.

"Lord Yggdrasill. We have noticed an intruder. You must come with me."

"_Oh don't tell me that..."_ Yggdrasill nodded. "Very well.".

They walked to a big hall. There was angels and...

"DADDY HELP ME!!" Yuan screamed. Yggdrasill sighed and turned to look at the angels.

"Release him." Angels did what he said and flied away.

"Yay! Daddy is a hero!!" Yuan hugged Yggdrasill.

"I think that I am going to regret what I did..." He muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was almost midnight but Yuan couldn't sleep and was making Mithos' nervous. They were in Kratos' room and Mithos tried to make Yuan's sleep before Kratos would come.

"Please Yuan. Try to get some sleep." Mithos begged. Yuan shook his head.

"I can't... I want that mommy reads a bedtime story." Mithos sighed.

"Once upon a time there was a land which name was Neverland and there lived a boy whose name was Peter Pa-" Mithos started.

"NO! I want my real mom!" Yuan interrupted him.

"Oh...Sorry but she can't do it."

"Why?" Yuan asked.

"Umm...Because she's with goddess Martel right now." Mithos noticed that Yuan's eyes were getting teary again.

"Those mean men did something to mom!" He cried.

"What?" Mithos asked. He had never heard about Yuan's past.

Mommy said that I must run away but I didn't want and then men came into the house and took mommy away! It was my fault...I was a bad boy...." Hot tears were running on his cheeks. Mithos smiled and tapped Yuan's head.

"You're not a bad boy, Yuan...I'm sure that your mom has forgiven what you did. It wasn't your fault." Yuan stared at him.

"Really?" Yuan asked. Mithos nodded

"...I guess that I had to try to get some sleep..." Yuan went under a small blanket and closed his eyes.

It was no a long time until Mithos heard how Yuan breathed slowly. Mithos sighed.

"You are a really pain in my ass, Y'know? But I must say that I admire your bravest..." He started to reminisce a certain event.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Mithos, are you sure?" Kratos asked. Mithos turned to glare at him._

"_Of course! She's my sister after all. We don't know what he might do!" He answered. Kratos sighed._

"_Okay. But remember that I'll have nothing to do with this if you get caught." Mithos humphed and ran away._

_- - - - -_

_After a some time , Mithos saw two familiar figures standing in a small square. He went behind some bushes and started to eavesdrop what they were talking._

"_Yuan, what do you think about me?" Martel asked and blushed. Yuan turned to look at her_ _and looked a really surprised._

"_Huh? Umm...I really like you, Martel." He said. Martel smiled and stepped closer to Yuan._

"_Do you...Love me?" She asked and turned to look at the ground._

"_Hmm...Yeah, you're like a sister to me." Yuan answered. Mithos felt like hitting him. Yuan didn't understand what she really meant._

_Martel walked to Yuan and asked:_

"_Then will you marry me?" She kissed him a long kiss. Yuan was so shocked that he couldn't move._

"_W-What?!" He asked when they finally broke up from the kiss._

"_I said...Will you marry me, Yuan?" She asked again. There was a long silence. Mithos was in shock too but he felt anger. He knew that Yuan had a crush on Kratos. So this will broke her sister heart, again. Then finally Yuan spoke and said something that Mithos would have never expected. _

"_Y-Yeah. I'll marry you, Martel Yggdrasill." He said. _

"_Y-You do?" Martel asked, her face was really red. Yuan nodded. Martel cried and hugged Yuan. But Mithos saw something in Yuan's eyes..._

_Sadness. Too bad that Martel didn't notice it._

"_Well then, we should tell the news to Kratos and Mithos. Let's say that you proposed me because it's not cool that a woman asks a man to marry her, okay?" She asked. Yuan just nodded and they started to walk away._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"You remembered what I told you. About that human boy...You sacrifice yourself to Martel's happiness even when you love someone else." Mithos muttered to himself.

"Mithos, what are you doing in my room?" Someone asked behind of Mithos. Mithos turned around and saw Kratos.

"I-I tried to get Yuan to sleep...I should go...Bye!" He ran away. Kratos watched after him for a some time until turned to look at Yuan.

"So you even melted a feared Cruxis leader in front of you. I'm impressed." He smiled to sleeping Yuan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A/N) Aaanndd....Done! I had to add some drama in this fic...Nah whatever... I must say that Mithos is **really** OCC in this fic! **Really** OCC!

Anyway because I don't have anything else to do I just add this extra thing...My explanation why Mithos is so kind...This happened year later from Child's Mind...

_**HOW DID MITHOS TURNED TO CRAZY?**_

"Finally! It has been so hard day but now I can relax and watch 'Desperate Housewives'! I heard that there's some really shocking news in this episode! Well, it's not a wonder because this is the last episode in this season!" Mithos said and turned on the TV. After commercials the opening song started to play and Mithos took some popcorn.

But then...

"We apologize the interrupt but we have some alarming news. Zelos Wilder's mother has passed away. The chosen's mother was killed by a Half-elf who di-"

The news continued a whole hour and Mithos watched helpless how his favorite show time ran and when it finally ended , the next program started.

"Ahahhaa....T-This can't be happening....Ahhaaa, this is a nightmare....Wake up, Mithos... WAKE UP!" Mithos started to pull his hair. Then Kratos came to the room with a phone in his hand.

"Umm...Mithos, Your hairstylist called and said that he must transfer your time to the next month." Then he ran away, knowing what would happen if he stayed in the room.

"Ahahaha....-How dare he?! Because I am half-elf..? Then I must do what Martel wished and make everyone to a same race!" He watched to the roof.

"AHAHAAAAHAAA!!!" He started to laugh like a maniac.

And the world destiny was sealed...

- - - - - - - - -

Such a tragedy...

**I do not own Desperate housewives or Peter Pan!**


	10. Day with Kratos

**Child's Mind**

Chapter 10. Day with Kratos

Chapter 10...I'm so happy! But this is the last chapter of 'day with' series...Well, life goes on.

**Enjoy**

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Kratos, have you gained some information about the renegades or their leader?" Yggdrasill asked.

"Actually, yes. I have a picture about a half-elf who sabotages our plans. We have many eyewitnesses who had told that they had saw him at the crime scenes. I think that he might be the leader of the renegades." Kratos said and took a picture in his pocket. He handed it to Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill glared at the picture in which was a man with a dark hair and beard. Then he sighed and gave it to Kratos.

"Well...Good work Kratos. You can leave. Oh and by the way, it's your turn to watch after Yuan." Yggdrasill said and he could swear that he saw a small smile on Kratos face. Kratos nodded and started to leave.

"Oh I almost forgot. Yuan told me that his 'daddy' had saved him from a bird-humans after his 'daddy' had scared Yuan...Do you know something about this, Mithos...?" Kratos asked. Yggdrasill gulped and Kratos turned to look at him and he had a really creepy look on his face.

"As a punishment I'll..." Kratos took something in his pocket which made Yggdrasill scream like a little girl.

"No...NO! NOOOO!!!" Yggdrasill screamed when Kratos came closer.

And everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Grumpy!" Yuan shouted and ran to Kratos. Kratos humphed but didn't say anything. He would not do the same mistake as Mithos did.

"Hey Yuan. Today is my turn to watch over you so be nice, okay?" Yuan nodded and ran to take his drawing equipments.

---And so, the next two hours Yuan drew pictures and Kratos read a book. Everything was okay until...---

Yuan was drawing a picture about an angel but when he tried to reach a blue crayon, his arm hit a crayon box and all his crayons fell on the floor.

"Grumpy, help!" He ordered. Kratos sighed and tried to take the crayon under his chair. But then something flied out of his pocket.

"Here." Kratos said and tried to give the crayon to Yuan but he noticed that Yuan stared at a photograph.

"Yuan give it to me!" Kratos said but Yuan didn't do anything. Then Kratos noticed that Yuan had a weird look on his face. Like he would know the man in that picture...

"Umm...Yuan, do you know this man?" Kratos asked.

"He had been in my dreams." Yuan said. Kratos raised his eyebrows.

"What he had done in your dreams?"

"He had called me as a 'Sir' or 'Lord Yuan' and we spoke many times in a huuuge room! And sometimes there's more people and all of them had a weird armours and helmets which cover they faces. And they are talking about 'the chosen' and they planned to kill her and I said something like 'we must kill the chosen' and and....I said something like 'I hope that Yggdrasill doesn't find out about the renegades and about me'...." Yuan told and waved his hands at the same time. Kratos listened Yuan's story closely.

"_What the hell this mean?!" _Kratos thought. But Yuan continued his story.

"And once, I said to that man: 'We must stop the Cruxis no matter what. In the name of Renegades'!" Yuan said.

The truth was clear to Kratos. Now he understood why Yuan was always late from the meetings. Or why he had acted so strangely in many years.

Yuan, his friend was the Renegade leader!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Short chapter...I'm sorry! But I must say that I love the end...

But anyway, please tell me which 'Day with...' chapter was the best. I'm curious.

_**R&R PLEASE OR YOU MAKE YUAN CRY!**_

**Yuan:** ...

**Me:** Oh hi, Yuan!

**Yuan:** Say, If Kratos knew the truth about the renegades and me, then why didn't he know them in the game!?

**Me:** Oh you don't remember! You put some medicine in his wine which manipulate his memory!

**Yuan:** Oh you're right! How I can forget that night!? It was the same night when Kratos took my virg-

**Me: **He did WHAT!? Wait! I must go to take my notebook then you can tell all details.

**Yuan: **You're too young!

**Me: **But but...

**Yuan:** No buts young lady! Now go to write your other fics!

**Me:** Yes mom...

I have WAY too much free time...


	11. Kratos the Drama Queen

**Child's Mind**

Chapter 11. Kratos the Drama Queen

So people might wonder why I think that Yuan was a virgin... Here's my reasons why I think that Yuan was a virgin!

When Martel was Yuan's fiancé , there was war and they traveled and they slept outside and I think that because discrimination, people didn't let them sleep in Inns.

And there was over protective Mithos. Do you think that Mithos would let Yuan be near Martel for a too long time?

And Yuan was a soldier before he joined the group and again, the discrimination. I think that he didn't have time to sleep with women because the war and at least human women wouldn't sleep with him.

Yuan is a half-elf and he have longer lifespan than humans. So maybe he can hold it longer than humans. -Blush-

And when Martel died, he still have the ring after 4000 years!! I don't think that he could sleep with other women if he still got that...

Wow I'm pretty smart...

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_-Two weeks later-_

He couldn't believe it. Yuan was the Renegade leader. It was impossible!

But... It would make sense... Yuan has acted strange last thousand years. Wait... What if Mithos would find out!? He'll kill Yuan! He must protect Yuan no matter what!

Wait... What? Why must _**he**_ protect Yuan? This was Yuan's own fault. But the situation where he's now... Stupid Yuan!

Kratos sighed. But deep inside, he was happy. At least somebody is trying to stop Mithos.

"Gah, this is too hard!" He yelled to himself when he was walking in Vinheim. He had avoided Yuan the last two weeks and he was sure that Yuan would be very angry when they'll meet next time.

"**GRUMPY!!!**" Someone yelled behind of him.

Fuck... This was just his luck...

Kratos turned around and saw _**very**_angry three year old boy running to him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yuan yelled at him. But even when he was angry to Kratos,Yuan hugged his leg.

"I have been... busy." Kratos lied.

"You're lying..." Yuan eyes started to get teary.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Why did you ran away? I need you, Grumpy... He needs you..." Yuan muttered. Kratos looked at Yuan, confused look on his face.

"Who needs me?" He asked.

"That man in my dreams. He looked like me but waayyy older! He said that he want to see your smile again. And then he got some crazy idea about becoming a kid... Then that man who was in that picture said that he must love some Kratos really much and that other man said that he loves that Kratos guy in bottom of his heart!" Yuan told and forget that he was angry to Kratos. Suddenly, Kratos felt dizzy.

"_W-Wait... Does this mean that Yuan turned himself to a child because he __**wanted **__to see me __**smile **__again? It wasn't an accident! He's crazy!" _He thought.

Wait a sec...

"C-can you repeat the last sentence?" Kratos asked.

"That guy said that he loves Kratos in bottom of his heart." Yuan repeated, confused look on his face.

"_Oooh... Shit!" _Kratos thought, flied away and left a really confused Yuan to the hall.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Kratos walked at the Luin's streets in deep thoughts.

At the Kharlan war, Kratos had thought that Yuan would like him as more than as a friend but then he and Martel told that they were engaged. To tell the true, Kratos had liked Yuan too. But that's not the point. How had he been so blind?! Well, he ran away with Anna and was away a couple of years and all...

Oh fuck...Anna and Lloyd!

They had been dead only about 5 months and now Kratos may have a new 'lover'! He was a horrible and disgusting husband and father ever...

Kratos walked to a fountain and sat to side of it. He was silence for a some time. He watched how kids played hide and seek and listened their laugh. It was just like that day...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A woman sat on side of the fountain and watched how young kids were playing tag while she hold her son on her arms. Then a man with an auburn hair walked to her and kissed her and their son._

"_So did you find out...?" The woman asked. The man shook his head._

"_It's not good. Kvar is heading to Luin. We must head to Asgard." Man said. They were quiet and watched the kids play._

"_Honey, if there'll happen to me-" _

"_And there won't." The man interrupted._

"_Anyway. If something will happen to me, promise that you won't torture yourself. You must find an another woman who you'll love. Or a man, of course. You must keep living, okay?" The woman looked at her husband. The man sighed._

"_Okay, I'll promise."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Kratos smiled to that memory. His wife had been too kind.

But still... It was weird. These months when Yuan has been a kid have changed Kratos. He had smiled many times. And he had been closer to Yuan than for many hundreds years. It was like when they had traveled with Martel and Mithos...

And Yuan... The feelings which had been lost for a thousands years have returned.

So that means...

"Oh. My. God. Don't tell me that I love Yuan?" Kratos whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hmm... I don't like that flashback. Not because I would hate Anna but it's so... stupid.

Well next time... _**Welcome back, Yuan! **_

_**R&R OR YOU MAKE YUAN CRY!**_


	12. Welcome back, Yuan

**Child's Mind**

Chapter 12. Welcome Back Yuan!

Okay so Yuan is back. But will he tell his feelings to Kratos? What will Kratos do? Why is Mithos angry to Kvar and Rodyle? What is that nasty looking potion what Mithos force Yuan to drink? And who had taught Yuan to swear? And why Rag Doll-Kun is sleeping on ground and next to her, Kratos and Yuan are **without** their clothes?! -_Twisted Grin_-

The answers are in this chapter! **ENJOY!**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"Sir, we have some good news!" Rodyle rushed to Yggdrasill and next to him was Kvar who nodded his head.

"Well...?" Yggdrasill asked. " Is it something about Yuan's... Condition?". Kvar and Rodyle nodded.

"Yes Sir! We have collected all the items which we need to cure Lord Yuan..." Rodyle started.

"But...There's one problem." Kvar continued. "Well... What is it?" Yggdrasill asked angrily.

"Well... We can make him to grow up to an adult..."

"But the problem is, how can we make the growing stop!" Rodyle ended.

"Is there... Someway to stop it?" Mithos asked quietly. Which is not a good thing.

"Umm... Yes..." Kvar gulped.

"There's a rumor that the Penguinist Quill might help." Rodyle ended.

"And..."

"We don't have it." Both of them gulped nervously. Yggdrasill looked like he was ready to cast Judgment.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because you can have them only in near of Flanoir." Kvar started.

"And there is cold and wet because of the snow." Rodyle continued.

"And you must battle with those creepy penguins!"

"My parents abandoned me there when I was five years old!"

"My mom was killed by those 'Penguins'!"

"I lived in the snow about a month! I only ate the snow!"

"My dad kicked me out of our house! I lived in the Temple of ice and I ate monsters flesh and that's why my eyes are so weird and freaky!"

"But then..."

"But then..."

"Then one boy came and saved me!"

"Then I saw some little kid in the snow and I took care of him!"

"He was a freak! He looked like a monster with his creepy eyes!"

"That kid was crazy! He wanted to feed me to a frigging dragon!" They turned to look at each other.

"It was _**you**_!?" They said at the same time.

"So you're saying that both of you are afraid of a couple of too-big-chicken-legs or the snow!?" Yggdrasill said slowly. Kratos sniggered behind of Kvar.

"Don't worry Lord Yggdrasill. I can handle a couple of birdies who can't fly." Kratos said and opened a teleport to Flanoir.

_**- - - - - - - - - - **_

After a couple of battles, Kratos found a couple of Penguins. He fought with them and of course, he won. But then...

"Aargh! I can't go back to Vinheim! I have used too much mana and I can't fly because then I'll become an iced angel!" Kratos sighed. He headed to the nearest city, Flanoir.

"Hmm... Nice city they got here. Too bad that it's so cold." Kratos walked on Flanoir's streets and looked around after he had left his things to the Inn.

He stopped at the Martel's church and went to a balcony which was near of the church.

"_Wow! Nice view we got here. I wonder if I could get Yuan here with me..." _Kratos thought. He was little sad because after he would go back to Vinheim, they would turn Yuan back to him old self. And so there wouldn't be that innocent, lovable Yuan...

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

" Lord Yggdrasill, I'm back." Kratos said a day after he had been in Flanoir.

"Good. Now tell me did you brought those frigging quills? Because if you didn't, I'll punish you to-"

"Here Lord Yggdarsill." Kratos threw a sack to Yggdrasill. He stared at it for a moment until ordered a couple of angels to take to Kvar and Rodyle.

"Kratos. Search Yuan and take him to my room. Finally this suffering is nearly at end!"

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

"Grumpy, were are we going?" Yuan asked. Meanie Kratos had woke him.

"To Lord Yggdrasill's room." Kratos answered but noticed that Yuan had still very confused look on his face.

"To Daddy's room." Kratos said. "Yay!" Yuan smiled.

When they arrived to Yggdrasill's room, they heard voices in the room. They opened the door and saw Yggdrasill, Remiel, Pronyma, Magnius, Forcystus, Kvar and Rodyle in the room. And a small pot which had a weird looking liquid in it.

"Finally! Now we can start!" Yggdrasill shouted.

"Lord Yggdrasill... What is **that**?" Kratos pointed at the pot.

"That's the cure. Now Yuan must drink it!" Yggdrasill answered. He took the pot and walked to Yuan. He gave the pot to Yuan.

"Now Yuan... Be a good boy and drink it!" He said. Yuan stared at the pot until he tried to throw it. Everybody gasped and rushed to take the pot. Kratos was the fastest and took the pot.

"I don't wanna drink it. It smells like _**shit**_!" Yuan shouted. Kratos gasped and glared at Yuan.

"Young man, were have you heard that word!!" He shouted. Yuan pointed Remiel who gulped and ran away. Yggdrasill sighed.

"I should never have let him to watch after Yuan." He whispered quietly so nobody wouldn't heard. Not even Kratos.

"Yuan, promise to me that you don't ever say that word again." Kratos said and Yuan nodded.

"And now Yuan... Please drink that even it doesn't smell good. If you drink it, I promise that I'll do everything that you want." Kratos said. Yuan nodded and drank the potion. After he had drank the potion he fainted. Kratos took him and put him to Yggdrasill's bed.

They waited a moment until they saw how Yuan started to grow. And after a minute, he was an adult again. Then he woke up. He tried to get up but he still felt dizzy and almost fell. Kratos hurried to him and took his arm. Their eyes met and Kratos smiled.

"Welcome back, Yuan." He said.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - **_

It has been two hours since Yuan has grown up to himself. He was talking to Mithos and Kratos was waiting them behind the door. Then finally it opened and Yuan almost crashed to Kratos.

"Umm... I'm sorry Kratos. For everything if I had caused any trouble to you." Yuan blushed but Kratos didn't listen. Kratos took Yuan's arm and whispered in Yuan's ear:

"Meet me in Flanoir in the evening. Don't let me wait for too long."

Kratos left a really confused Yuan behind and headed to Flanoir.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

The next chapter is the last.... But you people must wait two weeks... I'm off at the next week...!!

Well anyway because I'm bored I make again one of those little extra things. Nothing special.... But I have so much fun to write those...

_**R&R OR YOU MAKE YUAN CRY!**_

**Never give up! Part II**

**Rag Doll-Kun: **Kratos wait!

**Kratos: **...

**Rag Doll-Kun:** Listen, Yuan told me that you took his virginity! But he didn't gave any details... So can you tell me? Please...?

**Kratos**: ...Fine...

**Rag Doll-Kun: **Seriously?! Yay, you're the best!

**Kratos:** But first, would you like some Pepsi Max?

**Rag Doll-Kun:** Do I!? Come to mama my darling! MUAHAHA!

**Kratos:** ...Are you talking to me or the Pepsi?

**Rag Doll-Kun:** Are you stupid? The Pepsi of course! Ehehheee....

**Kratos: **...Whatever just drink it.

_Rag Doll-Kun drink the Pepsi and faint to the floor_

**Kratos:** ...Idiot... Yuan come here! It's safe now!

_Yuan comes behind of a tree_

**Yuan: **Is she dead?

**Kratos:** No... I just used a potion which make her sleep... Or I hope so.

**Yuan: **...

**Kratos:** What? At least she doesn't bother us anymore!

**Yuan: **You're right... It's her fault that she told to the whole world that I was 4000 and virgin...

**Kratos:** But not anymore...

_Kratos go closer to Yuan and start to unbutton Yuan's shirt _

**Yuan:** Kratos... Here?

**Kratos: **Here.

_A minute later, their clothes are on the floor and we can heard how Yuan scream aloud... And if we look at Rag Doll-Kun, we can see how a blood is coming from her nose and tears are coming from her eyes because of happiness. She is smiling like a maniac and take pictures with her mobile phone. _

It was worth of... -Twisted grin- And I am going to be a rich with those photos!


	13. The End?

**Child's Mind**

Chapter 13. The End?

So... This is ... The final chapter of this fic.

Thank you to LatyfeSurLeSora, MoonChildAddict, Cyrankalie, LostInTheDawn by adding this story to alert/favorites list or if they have been good people and had left a review. Thank You!

And a special thanks goes to Accident prone, Skittle-Scattle and LatyfeSurLeSora because they have left more than one review! I love you all!! Thank You, Thank You! Now I understand why people likes reviews. I am really sorry if I forgot someone!

Oh, and I made a poll. It's in my profile!

Well... **ENJOY!**

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia!**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Cold. It was so cold.

Kratos had waited Yuan on the balcony about an hour but Yuan hadn't got there. Well... If he is the Renegade leader then he must tell them about his... Returning. But it was a good thing too. Now Kratos have some time to think what he will say.

"_What if I say it straight? I love you, Yuan? But what if I am wrong? What if he doesn't love me? Ugh this is so complicated!"_ Kratos thought and he didn't hear how someone entered to the balcony.

"Umm... Are you okay?" A voice asked behind of him. Kratos turned around and met two pair of an emerald eyes.

"Yeah. I just was... thinking... Things..." Kratos muttered and looked at the sky. They were a quiet until Yuan broke it.

"I am sorry that I was late but... I had some things to do." Yuan tried to explain. He walked next to Kratos and leaned to rail of the balcony.

"Yeah, I supposed that your Renegades must miss you." Kratos said. He turned to look at Yuan's reaction. Yuan's eyes widened and his face paled. Then his hands slipped from the rail and he fell on the ground. After an awkward minute Yuan get up and didn't look at Kratos.

"I don't know what you're talking." Yuan said. Kratos sighed. Yuan can be such stubborn.

"So you don't remember. After your incident you told me that you're the renegade leader. But don't worry. I won't tell to Mithos." Kratos smiled. "Thank you..." Yuan whispered.

"So... Why you did it?" Kratos asked. Yuan was silence for a some time until he sighed.

"I... I don't know. When your wife and son died... You were so depressed and I thought that you could kill yourself! I wanted to see you smile again because... B-Because I love you!" Yuan yelled.

"Yuan..." Kratos tried.

"I loved you when there was the war! Ever since we met I loved you! But then Martel... Then she proposed me and do you remember what Mithos told about her and that stupid boy who broke her heart!? I couldn't do it to her so I agreed to marry her!" Yuan whispered. He didn't dare to look at Kratos.

"Yuan... Look at me!" Kratos said. Yuan raised his head slowly and saw something what he hadn't seen for thousands years.

"I must say that I'm impressed, Yuan. I thought that I could never smile again but... You brought the smile to me again. And I think that... I can return your feelings." Kratos smiled and Yuan just stared at him.

"You mean that you... Love me?!" He asked. Kratos nodded and kissed Yuan. A long kiss with a full of love. Then finally Kratos broke the kiss and stroked Yuan's hair.

"You know... You were really adorable as a child. I mean really adorable." Kratos smirked.

"Shut up Grumpy..." Yuan muttered. Kratos raised his eyebrows.

"You remember?" Kratos asked but Yuan shook his head.

"Nope. But when I first time met you I thought that 'Man... What the hell is wrong with that guy? It's like he never smile... Well for now on, I shall call him as Grumpy!'...." Yuan explained.

"Did you thought that Mithos was your mother, too?" Kratos humphed but then he grinned to Yuan's reaction.

"Excuse me?!" Yuan gasped.

"It's a long story." Kratos still grinned. Yuan glared at him but a cold wind blew in Flanoir and Yuan's tooth started to rattle. And of course, Kratos heard it. He hugged Yuan and Yuan felt how warm Kratos' body was.

"Shall we go to the inn?" Kratos asked. For a moment he didn't got any answer until Yuan shook his head. Yuan raised his head and met Kratos' ruby eyes.

"No. Let just stay like this... little longer." He said and hugged Kratos more tightly. Like a kid could hug his teddy bear.

"You're really are like a child Yuan...." Kratos sighed. Yuan grinned to him.

"Only to you."

_**THE END**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay I finally finish it! But soon, I start two another fic (Tales of symphonia, of course) Their names are 'My Guardian angel' and 'Amor vincit omnia'! I am planning to do Tales of the abyss fic too! But I don't have it so it can be quite.... A difficult. Well, those all are AU fics anyway....

But anyway, Bye!

_**R&R OR YOU MAKE YUAN CRY!**_

**Yuan: **...

**Rag Doll-Kun**: Hi Yuan! Why you looks so angry?

**Yuan**: I am not a crybaby!

**Rag Doll-Kun**: Yeah sure...

-Rolls her eyes-

**Yuan**: I can prove it! Punch my arm!

-Rag Doll-Kun punch him-

**Yuan**: ...I-it hurts.... Waaahhh Kratos!

-Kratos comes behind a tree-

**Kratos**: Y-Yuan! Are you okay?!

**Yuan**: T-That freak punched me!

Kratos: What?!

**Rag Doll-Kun**: He asked me to do it!

**Kratos**: H-How dare you punch mu uke?! I'll kill you!

**Rag Doll-Kun**: No good!

-Rag Doll-Kun ran away-

**Kratos**: Dammit!

**Yuan:** ...Kratos?

**Kratos**: Yes, Yuan?

**Yuan**: Didn't we killed her? You know... When you used that medicine?

**Kratos**: ...Oh...My...Goddess.

**Yuan&Kratos**: GHOST?! O_o

**Rag Doll-Kun**: We shall never know....Kukukuuu....

.


End file.
